1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test systems and test methods and, particularly, to a test system and a test method for testing voltages of a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Art
CPU core voltages (usually labeled VCORE) are power supply voltages supplied to CPUs. When a CPU is used at startup, a pulse-width modulation (PWM) controller receives a voltage identification (VID) code from a number of VID pins of the CPU, and then outputs a corresponding PWM signal according to the VID code to a voltage regulation module (VRM). The voltage regulation module provides a required constant CPU core voltage to the CPU according to the VID code.
After manufacturing but before shipping, the CPU core voltage provided by the VRM should be tested. In an ordinary test method, the CPU core voltage is manually checked with a voltmeter, which is unduly laborious and time-consuming, and the result may not be accurate.